Evening
by Shimmer Shy
Summary: Jack has something to show Kim one evening, just before the sun completely sets... Obviously a Kick(KimXJack) ship fic.
My first finished story! Enjoy! This takes place somewhere between or in season 2 and 3, I'm really not sure.

* * *

Kim slipped through the door to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. It was not dark out yet, but the sun would soon set. The time was six forty, just like the note had said. Kim looked at the tiny slip of white paper once again, just to clarify. The only words on it were "Meet me at the dojo tonight, 6:40." They were written in the most perfect handwriting she'd ever seen.

"Kim?" a voice in front of her asked. Startled, Kim looked up. Jack stood in the faint light before her, his face just barely illuminated.

"Jack?" she replied, slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" He gestured to the note in her hand with his eyes, and Kim suddenly understood.

"I've got something to show you," Jack said. A mischievous smile appeared on his face as he took Kim by the wrist and dragged her across the mat, his hand warm against her cold arm. Eventually, the two of them stumbled out the back door, a soft breeze blowing back their hair.

It was a nice, early spring evening, not too hot, not too cold. Flowers bloomed in every patch of grass, like colorful ships floating on a large, green ocean. Birds chirped from every direction, answered by a nearby cricket or a frog someplace, perched upon a lily pad. The boy and the girl walked side by side as this symphony of sounds played around them, only half listening to them.

Jack stopped, as did Kim. They were standing in front of a ladder, which led to the roof of the dojo. Jack put his left hand and his left foot on a rung, glancing quickly at threw him a questioning look, and he waved for her to follow him in response. Although no words had been spoken since they'd gotten outside, they understood each other, as if they had a language just for them to share.

When Kim reached the top of the ladder, she caught a look below her. Her breath halted. At that moment, she remembered her fear of heights. She stayed frozen on the ladder, mid-climb.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. Kim looked up at him, at the slight bit of worry in his face, at the light glaring in his eyes, and her fear evaporated.

"Oh, um...nothing. I'm fine," she smiled, took a breath, and climbed the last rung. Jack held out his hand and she grabbed It, pulling herself onto the roof. "Just one question, though. Why are we on the roof?"

Jack gave her a half smile. Without answering her question, he turned away from her and sat down at the edge of the roof. She walked over to sit next to him. Their legs dangled over the edge.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed, but the smile on her face and the giggle in her voice showed that she was joking.

"Look at the sky."

Kim gazed out at the still-blue sky. "I don't see anything."

"Wait for it."

Kim focused her attention back to the sky. Sure enough, as the sun slowly dropped out of the sky, the blue disappeared and was replaced with different colors. First, red gradually made its way to each corner of her vision, like a spreading virus. Then, orange, pink, and purple seemed to be projected from the half of the sun that was still visible. You could see the horizon line from where Kim and Jack sat. There were no buildings or trees in the way. The moment felt almost magical to Kim. She was watching the sunset on the roof of a dojo with her best friend. No, to be honest, she saw him as more than just a friend, and she knew he felt the same way towards her.

Kim decided to make her move. She layed her head on Jack's shoulder as the color began to once again drain from the sky and turn dark to signal the start of that he didn't flinch or move away, she stayed there for a few minutes, lost in thought. She could have stayed there for hours, but she knew it might get awkward soon and her parents might wonder where she is.

So when the sky had gone completely dark, she sat upright and looked at her watch. 7:46. Wow, she'd been there a while. "It's late. I should probably go."

"Oh." Jack stood up quickly with an embarrassed look on his face. "Yeah, me too."

A few minutes of awkward silence later...

"Hey, thanks for bringing me up here, Jack," Kim commented with a grin.

Jack shrugged. "It was no problem."

Kim started down the ladder first, but she waited for Jack to get to the bottom instead of going straight home. Once he did, Kim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off through the dojo and down the sidewalk, leaving Jack stunned at the bottom of the ladder. Hey, she was going to do it at some point!


End file.
